Rantipole
by Sidalee
Summary: You know the drill, it's McKono Smut Sunday.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the lack of Smut Sunday ficlets in the past two weeks but I wasn't really in the mood. As always thank you for reading and reviewing!

This is written for **Tiana-P**'s prompt.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

_**rantipole** - to be wild and reckless_

…

Steve parks the bike in a safe distance from the cabin they've just fled from. He can still feel the lingering heat from the explosion on his skin but when he looks back all he can see is the thick black smoke slowly covering the area they left behind in a rush.

"Fuck." He mutters with feeling and gets off the bike they stole from the smugglers a few minutes earlier. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kono nods, standing up too but she stumbles a little and nearly falls on her face, Steve's grip on her arm the only thing that saves her.

Her limbs are shaking with the leftover adrenaline and when she looks up at Steve she suddenly starts to laugh with an almost crazy gleam in her eyes.

"You are riding high, huh?" Steve grins at her.

"I know it's the wrong thing to say but damn, this was awesome." Kono giggles, stretching like a cat, rolling the tension out of her neck.

Steve stares at her for a long moment, unblinking and shocked by the intense want that suddenly stabs at the base of his spine. He can't help it, she just complements him perfectly and he doesn't want to keep his distance anymore.

"You are crazy." He takes a step towards her so their bodies almost touch. "I kinda love it."

Kono doesn't say anything just keeps staring at him like she's daring him to close the distance between them.

Then Kono's mouth is against his, startled and hesitant at first, but opening up greedily at the first swipe of his tongue.

He pick her up with a practiced ease like they'd done this a hundred times before and walks them back towards the bike. They are still kissing when he lowers her onto the leather seat and she grunts into his mouth when her back collides with the scratchy bark of the tree behind her.

Kono sneaks her hands under his shirt, leaving burning hot trails on his skin with her fingertips while he tries to get their pants open. They seriously need to reconsider their clothing choices from now on.

Steve presses his teeth against the delicate curve of her neck, flattening his tongue over her hammer pulse and she arches towards him, making desperate little noises from the back of her throat. He can't help himself so he sucks the soft skin between his lips, feeling her tensing up under his palms and her legs tighten around his hips.

"Come on," she mutters impatiently and almost tears the zipper off his cargo pants.

Steve leans back a little so he can get her jeans down her legs before grabbing her thighs and pushes into her with one swift stroke. Her nails dig into the skin of his back, urging him to start to move, so he does, setting a fast pace but he has no doubt that she can keep up with him like she always does.

He can feels the warm puffs of air as she pants against his collarbone as she clings to him tightly and he slides one of hands down along her spine, settling it low on her back to pull her closer.

Kono's head falls back at that with a broken gasp and she looks into his eyes with pupils blown wide and she never looked more beautiful.

They are too riled up to make it last so a dozen strokes later she tightens around him and her body bows, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. He presses deep with his last hard thrust, stumbling after her mindlessly.

"Okay," Kono wheezes out a laugh against his shoulder. "I take back my previous statement. "_This_ was awesome."

Steve just grins at her, content and still lost in the afterglow, bending down to kiss her again, slow and thorough.

"So, we are not gonna blame this on the adrenaline rush, right?" Kono looks up at him when they finished with pulling their clothes back on.

"Nah." Steve says simply, holding his hand out to help her get on the bike.

They drive back to the city but they are not in a rush at all. Kono leans her forehead against the nape of his neck and hold onto him tightly. Steve nearly crashes them into a car when she first sneaks her hand under the front of his shirt, pressing a warm palm against his stomach and strokes him lightly with her fingers.

It's quite a joyride after that.


End file.
